


What's mine is yours

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other, SO, and masturbating, and part Casturbation, because Cas is being possessed by Meg, its part Megstiel, not really sure how to tag this sorry, ok so this is a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt his feet taking him into the bathroom, but he wasn’t really moving his feet. It was strange. To be the one possessed, rather than the one possessing. He had woken up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare, feeling his body stretched and pulled awkwardly like it was ill fitting, things tearing at his seams and rushing through his mind, smoke and darkness that clouded him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's mine is yours

‘I thought you were dead’

_You know me, I’m stubborn_

‘But, that’s not even possible, I felt - ‘

_Don’t worry about it. I’m harder to kill than you’d think, it just took me a while to claw my way back out._

‘Why did you - ‘

_You really should get an anti-possession tattoo._

‘Stop changing the subject. And tattoos are expensive.’

_So what even happened huh, you finally give your brothers a big fuck you._

‘No, a brother tricked me and stole my grace for a spell.’

_Ouch. Dickbag, that is a slimy move._

‘All my brothers and sisters have been cast out of heaven because of me.’

_Oh that’s what’s going on top side, it seemed a little… chaotic trying to get in a meatsuit._

‘Are you planning on, how long are - ‘

_Don’t worry your pretty head Clarence, I’m not planning on riding you around till the next apocalypse, I just wanted to pop in and say howdy._

‘I’ve missed you Meg.’

_Don’t go getting all sentimental on me._

Castiel lifted a hand to rub his face, there was dirt caked under his fingernails and he smelled bad. Being human was difficult. He was currently squatting in an abandoned house on a country road that was hid back from the road by tall overgrown hedges. He’d learned to understand what places were abandoned, what places were safe, where he could find at least a roof to shelter himself. Outside of the cities with the shelters and churches that would house the homeless, there wasn’t really anywhere to go. 

It was safer that way, though. He knew there were angels after him, they had left dead bodies in their wake and Castiel did not want to be the cause of someone else’s death for simply having passed by.

He felt his feet taking him into the bathroom, but he wasn’t really moving his feet. It was strange. To be the one possessed, rather than the one possessing. He had woken up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare, feeling his body stretched and pulled awkwardly like it was ill fitting, things tearing at his seams and rushing through his mind, smoke and darkness that clouded him.

It was several moments of panic and blind flailing until he realized what had happened. Until Meg got settled in and started talking to him. The night was still dark outside, glowing bright silver with a full moon that at least illuminated the bathroom somewhat.

It was all dirty and scattered with whatever things the previous owner had left behind, caked in dust, a little patch of mushrooms and moss growing underneath the broken out window. The mirror above the sink was grimy, cracked down the middle and spiderwebbed out. His image was distorted, but Castiel had been slowly getting used to the scruffy beard growing on his cheeks, the lines of his face that seemed to crease deeper, the dirt that he couldn’t will away.

He felt his hand lifting and pushing, tugging at his body. But he wasn’t controlling it.

_You have not been taking care of this meatsuit very well have you. Do you even know how to be human?_

‘It’s a lot more overwhelming than I expected it to be.’

_You need a bath._

‘The water isn’t working here.’

_This feels weird._

‘You could have found a different body.’

_I just happened across you and wanted to say hi, I’ll be gone soon, don’t worry._

‘That’s, not how I meant it.’

_I am not used to wearing male bodies, the controls are all wrong._

Castiel found himself glaring at himself through the mirror, cupping his genitalia through his jeans and he tried to move his hand away, but Meg was playing around with his body, more curious than anything really, like she couldn’t get used to it. It was disconcerting, to feel a hand on his cock that was his hand but wasn’t controlled by him, and he could feel her in his mind, could feel her thoughts and her intentions and her desires. Castiel was starting to stiffen under the attention, and he wasn’t certain if the arousal was his or hers.

_Hey, do you mind if I take it for a drive._

‘What do you mean, you’re already taking some control.’

_Yeah, but I mean, you know, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours._

‘But, it’s all the same, mine is yours. You’re using it.’

_Aw come on, that’s no fun. It’ll be like old times._

‘That only happened once, and we had two vessels at the time.’

_I’m curious, I’ve never had a meatsuit with a dick before. It wouldn’t bother you if I used it, would it._

‘I don’t know. I haven’t really, done this with myself much.’

_You don’t masturbate?_

‘Well, I have a few times since I’ve been human, the urge is strong, to find pleasure or comfort. I always wake up with an erection and I don’t know why. I can’t remember my dreams.’

Castiel’s limbs were all in his own use at the moment, and he started to shuffle towards the bathroom door, but he paused, frowning down at his lap and curiously palming at himself. It felt completely different when Meg used his hand to do it, than it did now. She simply, was another person controlling him, and there was a different amount of pressure, a different angle to the wrist. It was hard to understand, how it could feel so different. He didn’t mind too terribly much, the way his mind clouded over a little when she took his body and used it, how he was more an observer, limbs feeling heavy and there was a certain sort of disconnect there.

Walking back to the sink, Castiel pulled his shirts up, looking at himself in the dark and warped image of the mirror, at the lines of his human body. He could hear Meg purring in the back of his mind, appreciating the view it seemed, or his inclination to give in to her. He had never really thought about the attractiveness of his vessel, but he could feel Meg’s stare, feel her interest something thick like honey dripping down his spine.

_I like the view angel boy, keep going._

‘I’m not an angel anymore.’

Castiel unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down his thighs and they fell to the floor pooling around his ankles. Pushing his boxers down, he looked down his body at himself then he looked in the mirror at himself. He touched his cock, with mild interest, and frowned at himself.

‘Would you, um, if you want to….’

_You want me to take over Clarence? Does it feel too dirty when you do it to yourself, hm._

‘It feels different, when you touch me, when you use my body.’

He felt her intention seeping in to his limbs, lifting and turning and flexing as Meg took control back. She moved his hand to his cock and he could feel himself stirring again, watching her through the mirror as she manipulated his body like a puppet, watching.

_You like it better when I touch you?_

‘Yes.’

_Mmm I like this meatsuit, doesn’t quite fit right, but it’s pretty comfy, even if your minds a bit of a mess._

‘You’re … can you see everything in my mind?’

_I’m not gonna use it against you or anything._

‘Do you think, could you help me fight, this body is weak.’

_Wouldn’t want to get your meatsuit hurt._

‘There are people after me, angels.’

_I’ll stick around as long as you want me to._

‘You’re already here.’

_Yeah._

Castiel shivered, felt it ripple through his mind and trip down his spine, as Meg continued to move his hand over himself. She was insidious in his mind, smoke drifting under cracks and through the pores of his thoughts, something warm that made him light headed. Her control over him strobed, from where and how, as he experienced things in different parts of his body in different degrees of control. Her hand on him, his hands on him, the pulse of pleasure in his cock as a rough hand twisted and squeezed.

He looked at himself in the mirror, shirt tucked under one arm so his belly was exposed, skin tan and still raw where the lines of enochian to hide him from the angels sat newly done. He had managed to scrounge up enough for that, deeming it the highest priority, but he really should have gotten an anti-possession tattoo against demons as well. At least he had been possessed by one he knew well.

That was his hand, sliding over his cock, only it wasn’t. It was his teeth digging in to his lip though, his action, to bite back the whimper that swelled from his throat. He rolled his shoulders and thrust his hips into his fist, the action of his pelvis his own, the channel of his hand not. It was mind boggling, fascinating, and he couldn’t look away.

Meg was swirling around inside of him, pleasure and intrigue emanating from the smudge of her writhing smoke, her energy a thrumming thing increasing in frequency as Castiel felt himself reacting. Something hot and heavy pulling tight in his belly and he yielded to the pull of her, to her touch through him, watching himself in the dirty mirror as he climaxed and spattered the bathroom sink with his come, making it even dirtier.

Meg shuddered and roiled throughout him, the ache in his bones and a hollowness in the pit of his stomach after his release being filled with her pouring through him. Castiel stumbled back and sat heavily on the lip of the bathtub behind him, cold against his bare skin with his pants still around his ankles.

_Oh, we are going to have so much fun._


End file.
